


Untraditional Traditions

by madam_minnie



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-12
Updated: 2007-11-12
Packaged: 2017-10-03 11:34:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madam_minnie/pseuds/madam_minnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Traditions may come and go but best mates are forever</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untraditional Traditions

Christmas dinner at the Burrow was a tradition that had been carried since Voldemort's demise. Mrs Weasley had ensured that all would return every Christmas for one family dinner by withholding any gift-giving and following up her invites with howlers to those who failed to respond with an affirmative response. Harry had once been the victim to one such howler, during Auror training no less, when he failed to reply that he would be attending within the allotted time. Ever since, he'd replied immediately (as did all the rest of the family) and saved himself from singed eyebrows (Hermione) flaming trousers (Fred) and smoking robes (George).

"Are you ever going to tell him?" Hermione asked sitting down beside Harry on the sofa in the living room of the Burrow.

"Tell him what?" Harry replied sipping from his mug and watching Ron and Ginny playing chess.

"You've been staring at his lips for the past hour," she said leaning in to whisper it in his ear.

Startled, Harry turned to look at her, his eyes wide. "Wha- What do you mean? I'm just watching… oh never mind," he said when she giggled and covered her mouth.

"I knew it!" she whispered. "So how long have you been in love with him?"

He glared at her, set his mug down on the table and left her in a fit of giggles on the sofa. Deciding to take a walk in the brisk air, he made a hasty departure, the kitchen door swinging loudly shut.

_"So how long have you been in love with him?"_ Hermione's words resonated in his mind as he made his way toward the fence he and Ron had spent many a summer chucking gnomes over. _"So how long have you been in love with him?"_ **Was** he in love with his best mate?

"How long HAVE I been in love with him?" he breathed into the winter air.

"Who's the lucky bloke?" Remus asked, startling Harry and ducking a hex flung without forethought. "You only had to say it was none of my business," he added, chuckling.

Sighing, Harry turned around and stared out over the fence at the winter skies. "I'm sorry, Remus. I… I didn't think anyone… it doesn't matter," he added.

They stood in silence for a few minutes before Remus turned to Harry and smiled. "It's not easy being in love with your best friend, is it?"

Rolling his eyes, Harry lowered his head and groaned.

"Am I that obvious?"

"Not really," Remus said leaning into Harry. "Hermione might have mentioned something."

"Remind me to practice my muting hexes on her," Harry replied, his voice muffled slightly as he rested his forehead on his arm and kept his reddening face obscured. What would Remus think of seeing him blushing like this… over a silly infatuation nonetheless!

"Well," Remus said with a chuckle, "I'm sure her students would not complain, but Charlie might have something to say about the matter."

"He'll probably thank you," Ron said and Harry whirled around.

"Wha- What are you doing… I thought you were trouncing Ginny?" Harry stammered. _How long had he been standing there? Did he walk out with Remus?_ Harry couldn't remember.

"She never protects her bishops," he said, shrugging his shoulders and pulling a box of fags from his jean pocket. "I would have beaten her in six moves, but I thought I'd give her a chance to challenge me."

He lit the fag, blew out the smoke and shuddered when a gust of wind blew up his back and ruffled his shaggy hair. "Blimey that's one hell of a blow!"

Remus guffawed and Harry glared at his former professor. Tugging his threadbare jacket around himself tighter, Remus winked at Harry and turned to head back inside the house. "I think I'll see if Molly needs help taste-testing that treacle tart of hers," he said and clapping Ron on the shoulder, he hurried toward the house.

"I swear he looks like one more Full Moon will do him in, but if he'd swatted any harder, he would've knocked me over!" Ron said, stepping forward to stand beside Harry and look over the fence. "Want one?" He offered Harry the pack of fags then tucked it inside his jacket pocket after lighting Harry's then his own with the tip of his wand.

Blowing the smoke out, Ron stared at the sky and sighed. "Odd isn't it?"

Harry concentrated on his own breathing, the billowing smoke and the twinkling stars above, hoping against hope that Ron hadn't heard what he and Remus had spoken about earlier.

"Hmm?" he asked.

"How important traditions are this time of year," Ron replied staring at the sky. "Why don't WE have any?" He asked, turning to look at Harry.

"You and me?" Harry asked nervously.

"Well yeah!" Ron answered. "I mean everyone else seems to have them and we've been flatmates for four years now and we haven't made any traditions of our own. It's very un-Christmaslike if you ask me," he said, turning completely around leaning against the fence with his elbows holding him up.

"What traditions?"

"Did you know that Hermione makes chocolate chip pancakes for Charlie every Christmas morning?"

"She does?" Harry asked, blowing out smoke and keeping his gaze on the stars above. "Is that a tradition?"

Ron shrugged and turned around, stepping closer to Harry. "She never made pancakes for us, mate. And Fleur has the kids make biscuits for Bill every Christmas Eve. Then there's Mum o'course with her howlers," he added, rubbing the back of his head.

"I told you to respond quickly," Harry grinned. "At least your hair colour's back."

"Very funny," Ron said then shivered when another gust of wind hit him squarely on his back. Harry froze when he felt Ron's shiver run down his side. Ron had moved in so close to Harry that their shoulders touched.

"We should head back," Harry said, putting out the fag and turning to head back into the house. Everything happened entirely too fast for Harry and before he could register what had happened, Ron had pulled him against his chest and had his arms wrapped around him.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked, frantically trying to get away from Ron's warmth. When Ron turned him around and cupped his chin to lift his gaze, Harry looked away quickly.

"You know, you're rather dense at times," Ron whispered, his eyes fixed on Harry's lips. Harry's eyes widened as Ron ducked his head and leaned in to kiss him. _This wasn't happening! This is just his over-active imagination playing out one of his fantasies in his head. That has to be it!_ Harry thought as Ron continued to move toward his lips as if in slow motion.

_Should he meet him halfway? Part his lips for him? For him? He was about to kiss his best mate and…_

Harry shook his head and Ron pulled back just before their lips met.

"What's the matter?" Ron asked startled. The look on his face told Harry he hadn't expected this response from him. _Had he known all along? How long had he…_

"What are we doing, Ron?"

"I thought we were about to have the snog of our lives, but…" Ron replied rubbing the back of his neck. "You DO know that… well, I… oh bloody hell, please tell me I haven't been imagining this."

Harry's heart hammered in his throat, he could practically taste it! Had Ron just admitted to feeling the same about him?

When he took too long to answer, gaping at his best friend for what felt like an eternity, Ron ducked his head and murmured an apology before walking around Harry to return into the house, his ears blushing brightly red. Harry's world seemed to stand still for a brief second and when his head shouted at his hands to move and grip something… anything on the redhead walking away from him right now, he acted without forethought. Running around Ron, he stopped him with a hand on his chest and shaking his head, he pulled Ron down whispering against his lips.

"Not imagining," was all he could say before claiming Ron's lips in a forceful kiss that had Ron clutching the back of Harry's jacket. Their lips crashed against one another and pressing himself against Ron, Harry parted his lips and moaned when Ron swept his tongue across his lips. The air seemed to sizzle around them and Harry thought of nothing more than Ron's lips, Ron's tongue and the way his body seemed to radiate warmth all on its own.

Ron pulled Harry tighter against him and when his hands slid down to cup his behind, Harry gasped and pulled back slightly. "Not… not here," he panted. He looked around and taking Ron by the hand ducked behind a tree where he proceeded to crash his lips against Ron's again. He tasted brilliant! Like cinnamon-flavored milk, warm and inviting. Cupping Ron's face, he whispered against his lips what probably sounded like a prayer to Ron but was merely a wish that he not waken if he were actually dreaming this.

Ron's hands slid under Harry's jacket and slipping his knee between Harry's legs, he trailed kisses down Harry's jaw and neck. When Harry ground his hips against his own, Ron groaned and stilled Harry's hips.

"If you keep doing that," he said between ragged breaths, "I'm not going to last long and I don't want to go back in there with a stain down the front of my trousers, do you?" He planted kisses along Harry's jawline and nibbled on Harry's ear.

"But Merlin! I don't want to stop kissing you," he whispered against Harry's ear.

"Then don't," Harry panted swiping his tongue across Ron's lips and grinding against him again. "Oh bugger it all!" Harry cursed and concentrating on their flat, he clutched Ron tightly and closed his eyes. When he opened his eyes again, he grinned at Ron's dumbfounded expression.

"How did you… how long have you been you able to do side-along apparition?" Ron asked between kisses. He tugged at Harry's jacket and dropped it on the ground, backing Harry down the corridor leading to their bedrooms.

Stopping under the mistletoe hanging from the archway leading to Ron's bedroom, Harry toed off his trainers and tugged at Ron's jumper, breaking the kiss only long enough to pull Ron's shirt and jumper over his head in one move.

"Can we discuss that later? We don't have much time," he panted, pawing at Ron's jeans and stroking him through the fabric. He'd dreamt of this moment for so long and even as recent as that morning, he'd wanked in the shower to the image of Ron lying naked in his bed after a thorough shagging session.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked cupping Harry through his jeans and grinning when Harry moaned in response. "Fuck, you sound so good when you make that noise."

"Your Mum," Harry replied then slid his hand inside Ron's jeans wrapping his hand around Ron's shaft. He was thick and hot and Harry thought he could feel it pulsing in his hand.

"Can we not bring her into this?" Ron replied and hissed when he felt Harry's hand envelop his cock. "Fuck, your hands are freezing!"

"Sorry," Harry grimaced. Ron shook his head and kept Harry's hand on his groin. "Don't move… it feels good… just… cold."

Ron guided Harry's hand back and forth along his length then unsnapped and slid his jeans down while kissing and nibbling on Harry's lips. Harry had to admire the view and stepping back, he took in Ron Weasley standing starkers before him. He drank in the rippling biceps, the washboard abs and the lightly freckled expanse of chest.

Lapping at one nipple, Harry met Ron's heated gaze and ran his hands along Ron's torso, his tongue followed the path his fingertips blazed down Ron's chest. He had envisioned this moment so many times but none of his fantasies compared to this moment. When he knelt before Ron and heard the growl rumble from Ron's lips, Harry bit his lip to keep his control.

"Harry," Ron breathed. "You don't have to… I mean, I want you to, but…" he said rubbing the back of his neck

"I know I don't have to," Harry replied, lapping the tip of Ron's cock and smiling when Ron groaned. "But I really want to."

Harry gripped the base of Ron's shaft and sucked on the head now peeking through the foreskin, then swirled his tongue around it before sliding his lips as far down the shaft as he could. Ron's thick cock pulsed in Harry's mouth and it seemed to swell even thicker as Harry slid back and forth along the length.

"Ohhh bloody hell," Ron moaned fisting Harry's hair as a shudder wracked his body. "Fucking hell mate, your mouth is…" he moaned and jerked his hips forward when Harry sucked hard on the head and released him with a loud pop. "Amazing."

Smiling up at Ron, Harry sucked on each testicle, his fingers tracing the sensitive spot behind the sac. He didn't know what he was doing, but he knew what felt good and he wanted Ron to know just how good he felt at that moment. Harry licked the underside of Ron's cock and tonguing the slit, he gripped Ron's hips and plunged down on Ron's throbbing shaft.

Ron tensed and desperately clutched at Harry's arms to get him to stand. Hollowing his cheeks, Harry slid back to the tip and kissed the slit just as he stood.

"What's the matter," he began to ask but was only able to murmur, 'what-the' before Ron crashed their lips together and backed Harry onto his bed. While their tongues dueled and their lips met again, Ron unbuttoned and unzipped Harry's jeans, then kicked them off with Harry's pants before raising himself up over Harry. Their cocks rubbed deliciously together and Harry spread his legs to accommodate Ron between them. Wrapping one leg around Ron's waist, Harry ground his hips against Ron's and pulled him down for a kiss that had them both breathless in seconds.

Ron smiled down at Harry and braced himself above Harry long enough to grind against Harry torturously slow. His hips jerked when Harry wrapped his legs around Ron's and quickened the pace, cupping Ron's arse to grind even harder against him. Harry could feel the heat pooling low in his belly and by the way that Ron was panting, he figured Ron wasn't far behind him.

"Harry please," Ron begged. "You have to let me go or I'm going to come and I want this to last… please…" he rasped, resting his sweaty forehead against Harry's. His eyes were closed and Harry could tell he was trying desperately to rein in his control.

"Can't do that mate," Harry whispered in Ron's ear. "I don't plan to ever let you go." He lowered his legs, spreading them wider apart and cupping Ron's face, he kissed him softly. "Make love to me," he breathed.

Ron met his gaze and looked deep into his eyes for what seemed an eternity. "Are you sure about this?"

"I've never been more certain about anything in my life," Harry said in one breath. "Will you?"

Ron slid back onto his knees and Harry quickly tried to sit up thinking he'd bollocksed things up when Ron pushed him back down onto the bed and ran his hand down Harry's torso and wrapped his fingers around Harry's jutting cock. Harry threw his head back and felt his eyes roll into his head. He enjoyed the lazy strokes of Ron's hand along his pulsing cock until…

His eyes flew open when he felt a slick finger at his entrance. He lifted his head and raised himself up on his elbows quickly.

"Just relax," Ron said in a soothing voice. He eased the finger in and Harry hissed and clenched around him driving Ron's finger deeper still. "Ssshhh," Ron whispered, "just relax, Harry. I'll make it good, I promise."

Harry nodded, biting his lip and trying desperately to relax his entire body. _Just give into him,_ he told his mind and sliding back down onto the mattress, he spread his legs wider and closed his eyes. Ron eased a second finger in and Harry grimaced as his body seemed to be stretched beyond what he thought it ever could. Ron continued to soothe him with soft words and a comforting hand on his leg as he scissored and twisted his fingers inside Harry. When he was able to ease three fingers comfortably, he slid them out and lifted Harry's legs over his shoulders. Harry was panting and his cock was so hard, he thought he would soon burst.

Ron kissed the inside of Harry's calf as he pushed past the tight ring of muscle. Harry hissed, arching his back off the mattress and Ron bucked so hard that he was almost fully sheathed inside Harry.

"Oh fuck, Harry! I'm so sorry," Ron said nervously. He stilled his hips and waited for Harry to relax.

Harry had fisted the sheets so tightly, his fingers hurt when he finally released them and willed himself to relax. He wanted this… he wanted Ron to know just how much he loved him. _I love him!_

The thought was as calming and Harry soon felt his body go slack as Ron slid back and forth, easing himself deeper with each languid stroke. He leaned forward, doubling Harry over as he inched deeper still and kissed Harry slowly.

"You okay?" he asked before easing back almost completely.

"More than okay," Harry moaned. "Fuck you're good at this!"

"You flatter me," Ron grinned sliding forward again even slower, letting Harry feel every inch of delicious, throbbing cock fill him. "Careful… you're going to make my head swell."

"Among other things," Harry panted. "Faster… please Ron… I can't take much… much more."

"Just a little more then," Ron whispered and easing back, he gripped Harry's hips and mouthed what Harry thought was 'I love you' before thrusting hard and deep into Harry. Harry felt his moan rip from his very soul as Ron's pounding quickened and soon he was jack-hammering into Harry in short, deep thrusts that had Harry on edge quickly.

He could feel the orgasm swell and heat his balls before exploding over his chest and stomach. He thought he heard himself scream 'love you' just as Ron followed him over and emptied himself deep inside Harry.

The next morning, lying naked in Ron's arms, Harry was met with a very angry owl perched on Ron's bedstand. Taking the owl from his outstretched leg, Harry sat up and kissed Ron's forehead when Ron yawned and stretched lazily on the bed.

"Happy Christmas, Harry."

"Happy Christmas, Ron." Harry kissed him slowly then opened the owl with Hermione's tidy handwriting on the envelope and laughed, throwing his head.

"What's it say?" Ron asked reaching for the owl.

"Hermione says we owe her. Seems your Mum was none too pleased with our disappearing last night," Harry answered between giggles. "She intercepted Molly's howler and well… she'll have to pencil her eyebrows in again for a while."

They laughed and Ron pulled Harry back down onto the bed. "It's time to open my present," he said claiming Harry's lips. Harry had never enjoyed being a present more in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for bestmates_xmas challenge, delicatetruth who requested (1) Ron and Harry create their own Christmas traditions. (2) One of the boys struggles with showing the other why he cares. (3) Ron tries to surprise Harry. Hope you like it!


End file.
